Bully
by izzy dL
Summary: Um garoto discriminado pela sua origem resolve se vingar. Descobertas por este caminho de tragédias, sacrifícios terão que ser feitos.


Naruto e seus personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bully**

Tiros.

O silêncio do pacato local de estudos fora interrompido pelo barulho da arma disparada. Alguns alunos e professores, que antes estavam nas salas de aula saíram para tentar descobrir de onde provinha tal som assustados. Outros, no entanto, ficaram a abrigo dos tiros, dentro das salas, abaixados contra a parede. Seria isso um assalto? Outros ainda, menos corajosos que aqueles e menos apavorados que estes, percorriam velozmente os corredores do colégio em busca de uma saída segura. No caminho havia sangue, corpos caídos e um garoto de pé portando duas armas.

"Esse é o caminho errado, coleguinhas." – os olhos azuis estavam mais perversos. Mais tiros.

Qualquer um que entrassem em seu caminho era baleado, afinal chegara enfim a sua vez de ser o valentão temido pelos mais fracos, era a sua vez de provar para todos que ele não era apenas o garoto órfão e com péssimas notas que merecia ser zoado.

No corredor oposto a ele, estavam três jovens tentando escapar do que parecia ser um atentado violento. Duas jovens eram protegidas pelos braços fortes do terceiro, um rapaz. A expressão assustada se tornava cada vez mais eloqüente. Ouviam-se apenas o caminhar calmo de alguém que se aproximava. Passo este muito calmo para o momento.

"Vejam só quem eu encontrei por aqui! São os meus queridos amiginhos! – a voz carregada de ironia se pronunciou.

"Naruto!" – os três jovens assustados se espantaram mais ainda ao ver quem era o terrorista.

"O próprio e único." – um sorriso que deveria ser brincalhão era sarcástico. – "Bem quem eu estava procurando. Sasuke Uchiha: o líder do time de natação!"

"O que você vai fazer comigo?" – a arma estava apontada para a sua cabeça

"Me vingar, oras! Isso não é obvio?"

"Pelo que?" – o moreno tentava parecer indiferente a ameaça, mas era possível ouvir o tremor de sua fala devido ao medo.

"Sempre pensei que você fosse mais inteligente, Sasuke. Você é o melhor aluno; o mais bonito, de acordo com as garotas, claro; o melhor atleta; o orgulho desse colégio!" – ele estava começando a alterar seu tom de voz. – "Você sempre teve todas as atenções desse colégio voltada para você! E o que sobrava pra mim?! Desprezo de todos por sua causa!" – em momento algum a arma deixou de estar mirada para o crânio do rapaz – "Eu deveria fazer parte daquele time de natação, eu deveria ser o capitão! Mas não! Você fez questão de me humilhar na frente de todos os alunos desse colégio!"

"Do que você ta falando?"

"Você não se lembra? Do dia que eu fiz o teste pra entrar no time? De tudo que você falou pra mim? E tudo que eu queria era entrar no time. Eu implorei pra você me dar aquela vaga e você disse não."

"Era só uma vaga estúpida!"

"Era o meu sonho, ok? Era a minha chance de mostrar meu talento! Mas você sempre foi muito orgulhoso, né? Não dividiria a piscina com um bolsista sem grana e orfão, não é?" – não houve qualquer reação por parte de Sasuke. – "Agora é a sua vez de me implorar, mas dessa vez é pela sua vida. Ajoelhe-se e peça com todo carinho do mundo pra poupar a sua vida."

"Eu não vou fazer isso, Naruto. Se quiser me mate logo, mas poupe a vida de Sakura e Hinata."

"Ainda quer morrer como um herói? Então é assim que você vai morrer."

Mais um tiro. A queima-roupa. Fatal. Um grito vindo da moça ao lado.

Sasuke caiu morto com o sangue escorrendo pela camisa no local do coração.

"Ainda fui bonzinho. Não destruí seu belo rostinho." - ele falava como se o rapaz ainda estivesse vivo. - "Não acha, Sakura?" – a arma foi apontada dessa vez para a dona dos cabelos rosas que havia gritado anteriormente. – "O que eu devo falar de você? A garota que recusou meu amor... Outra tola."

"Naruto, por favor, não faça nada comigo, me deixa sair." – ela chorava, implorava com todas as forças que ainda lhe restara. – "Se você me ama mesmo, me deixa ir!"

Naruto abaixou o olhar, parecia pensar, ou talvez estivesse arrependido.

"Você desprezou meu amor pra ficar com ele." – disse apontando para o corpo no chão. – "Mas eu sou superior a isso, pode ir."

Ela sorriu como forma de agradecimento e pôs-se a correr em direção a saída.

Mais um tiro. Outro fatal.

Sakura caiu no chão morta com o sangue tingindo seus cabelos rosa de vermelho.

"Mudei de idéia." – um sorriso brotara em sua face. Quanto sadismo. – "Sabe Hinata, não tenho muito que reclamar de você. Mas você também não falava comigo. Por quê? Eu nunca te fiz nada, fiz?" – ela não respondeu. Estava paralisada de medo? – "Que droga Hinata! Me responde!" – ele ameçava com a arma.

"V-você nunca me fez nada Naruto."

"Então por que não falava comigo? Peconceito também?"

"E-eu não consegui falar com você. Não era preconceito. Eu tinha medo."

"Do que? Por quê? Agora que você deveria ter medo e não falar comigo, você está falando. Você é ridícula." - a arma era balançada de um lado para outro.

"Talvez essa seja a última chance que eu tenho."

"Chance de que?" – as lágrimas finas começaram a cair pela pele alva. A voz delicada ficara presa na garganta. Estava novamente paralisada. – "Você sempre foi a princesinha, né? Sempre teve tudo que quer. Quando ia pra casa encontrava a família perfeita. Era muito importante pra falar comigo."

"Você está enganado, Naruto." – a coragem brotou em seu corpo novamente. - "Eu posso ser de família rica, mas ela não de nem de longe uma família perfeita. Meu pai exigia de mim tudo o que eu não conseguia dar. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi ser como você."

"Por que você quer ser como eu? Pobre, acabado, desprezado, ridicularizado."

"Mas você é determinado, corajoso, é até muito inteligente. Você é o espelho do que eu quero ser." – ele abaixara a arma.

"Corajoso? Inteligente? Você só pode ta me zuando. Como pode dizer isso tudo de mim se mal nos falávamos?"

"Eu ficava de observando, escondida dos teus olhos, aprendendo tudo que eu podia sobre você e talvez criar coragem pra me... esqueça."

"Você só ta dizendo tudo isso pra poupar a sua vida. É tudo mentira."

"Se quiser me matar pode me matar. Não farei diferença pra ninguém. Tudo o que eu sempre quis era que você soubesse o que eu sinto em relação a você."

"E o que você sente em relação a mim?"

"Amor" – Naruto olhou incrédulo. Ela estava dizendo que o amava? – "Eu te amo Naruto, sempre te amei, e me desculpa por tudo que eu te fiz passar ou pensar, mas pra mim você sempre vai ser meu herói."

"Como pode dizer isso? Olhe o que eu fiz! Mesmo depois de tudo você tem coragem de dizer que me ama? Eu sou herói?" – as lágrimas começavam a cair dos olhos azuis.

"Sempre. Ainda tem tempo de você se arrepender, Naruto. Eu vou ficar com você, do seu lado." – A mão delicada acariciava o rosto do menino.

"Não, Hinata. Não tem tempo." – Naruto segurou a mão dela que antes estava no seu rosto – "Obrigado por gostar de mim. Eu acho que não merece tanto." – um sorriso sincero seguido de um beijo.

Mais um tiro.

Mais um corpo caído, morto.

-

-

-

_Na manhã de ontem, um jovem garoto de apenas dezesseis anos, invadiu uma escola nobre no centro da cidade. Carregando duas armas, de acesso exclusivo da polícia, Naruto Uzumaki tirou a vida de cinco adolescentes, entre eles Sasuke Uchiha, herdeiro das empresas Uchiha, e deixou outros onze gravemente feridos._

_Os poucos amigos que tinha confessaram que ele era discriminado e vítima de inúmeras brincadeiras de mau gosto por vim de família mais humilde, o que se remete a não tão rara cena de bully._

_A herdeira do Hyuugas, Hinata, ficara cara-a-cara com a morte, mas por motivos ainda desconhecidos, teve sua vida poupada, sendo a primeira a dar a notícia que Naruto havia se suicidado._

_A situação tem sido repetida em diversas escolas, o preconceito deveria ser exterminado dentro da própria escola ao invés de ser posto em pratica na mesma. Eis uma coisa que deveria ser trabalhada. Psicólogos dizem que atitudes assim geram adultos com problemas sociais. Tanto quem pratica quanto quem sobre o bully._

_O velório do garoto se realizou na manhã de hoje, tendo poucas pessoas presentes. Alguns professores, amigos mais próximos, o pai adotivo, e Hinata, que estava em prantos._

* * *

Bem...primeira one...

não ficou exatamente como eu queria que tivesse ficado, mas...

quem sabe um dia quando eu tiver vontade eu de uma ajeitada nisso

mas por enquanto fica assim...

o que vocês acharam??

....deixem reviews

bye bye ;D


End file.
